Jason takes South Park
by Kylefan1990
Summary: When Jason is brought back to life again, he goes on a killing spree. Will Kyle, Stan, Kenny and Cartman defeat him or will he kill them. COntains horror elements and Strong blood and gore. Rated T. Read and review please. based on friday the 13th
1. Chapter 1 Jason Lives!

**Hey everyone! I decided to try my hand at horror again. Please note that this will be very scary. I will be killing off the following characters: Clyde, Token, Babe, Wendy, Cartman, and possibly others. I will make Stan, Kyle and Kenny the heroes. I will however make Kenny gravely injured but not dead. IF you have seen the Friday the 13th movies, then Jason will be familiar to you. I will not be killing off Pip or Tweak as I am a big fan of them. I advise you to stay away from this one if you are big fans of the characters that I mentioned. With that note out of the way, I can get to the story. Oh and one more thing! This will be VERY VERY scary I advise you to proceed with caution. This is not the sequel to Counterstrike Kenny. Enjoy the show. **

Chapter one: Jason returns!

It was a cold night for the citizens of South Park. Little did they know that this night will be a horrible one for them. Clyde was sitting at the beach making out with his newfound girlfriend. "Common baby give me a chance," he said now moving his hands across her chest. "I don't know, I have heard horrible rumors about that Jason dude." Clyde was furious. How dare this woman make up stories? He wanted Sex and he would get Sex.

Under the beach a silent figure was still, under a pound of boards. Clyde was now getting restless so he started making hip thrust to the girl. She drew away. "I am serious Clyde, Jason killed a lot of Teens in the past. He could get us." It was now thundering out and a large cable was in the water connecting to the figure. Clyde was now trying to persuade his girl to lie down in the sand. Suddenly a huge bolt of lightning came down and struck the cable. The cable in turn was electrocuted as was the figure. The figure for several minuets seemed to sizzle in the electricity. Then a gloved hand groped around and Jason made his way to the shore.

Clyde had managed to persuade the girl on the ground and each of them were now "enjoying" each other. Jason rose slowly out of the beach. He looked around and saw the couple. He made his way toward them. He had a sharp dagger in his hand and the mask seemed to glint from the light. Clyde was having fun. He had now managed to have the girl stripped and was now rubbing his hand against the hip of his beautiful girl. Jason was now out of the water and walking slowly toward them. Clyde heard a figure and looked. He saw a masked person make his way toward them. A sharp knife caught his glance. "Baby we need to get out of here. Hurry!" They got up and ran as quick as they could. Jason walked getting closer. "Oh my god he is going to kill us." The girl said.

Clyde tripped over a rock and was sent to the ground. He turned over to see the tall figure of Jason looming over him. "Please don't kill me." He begged. "Please" he tried to get up and run but Jason raised the dagger and brought it down against the boy's fragile skin. The knife sliced through Clyde head and blood was thrown everywhere. The last thing Clyde saw was his girlfriend running away. Jason then took a grappling hook from nearby loaded it and ran off. Clyde died in a sea of blood after words. The girl was panicking now and trying to run from Jason. "Help me" she said. She turned around no one was behind her. She slowed down and continued searching. She turned around and saw Jason there. "HOLY SHIT!" she said. Jason launched the grappling hook at her. The hook made contact with her chest. She was impaled on it in a matter of seconds. Jason then pulled the hook hard and the girl was dragged across where she was screaming. Finally her chest was torn apart and blood was everywhere. Jason looked down at the dead girl. He then looked in the distance. HE walked toward the mountain town of South Park.

**How was that? Was that scary for a first chapter? I will have the next chapter up soon. It will get scary and more violent. This will be rated Tbecause of Violence. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Read and review please. **


	2. Chapter 2 Another Murder

Chapter Two: Another Murder

16 year old Kenny woke up from a deep sleep. He looked around very confused at first but then catching on that he was in his apartment. Kenny had moved out of his parent's house because they were beating him. He also shared a room with Kyle and Stan. He was not gay, he just shared a room. He had the top bunk, Kyle had the bottom and Stan, well Stan took the floor. "Good mourning everyone!" he said still half asleep. Kyle grunted and threw a baseball bat at Kenny in his sleep. "Take that you motherfucker." He said out of the blue. Kenny sighed. Kyle was throwing things in his sleep again. He then rolled over and climbed down the ladder. He could tell that Stan was already up. Stan was the first one up nowadays. "Hey Stan, what is for breakfast this morning?" he said. Stan shrugged and went to the kitchen. Kenny followed him into the messy kitchen. Stan sighed at the mess and went over to the refrigerator and got out the pancake mix. Kenny sat down and grabbed a near by news paper.

HE scanned the paper. Suddenly an article caught his attention. Here is what the article said: 2 teens mysteriously killed. One Clyde (don't know his last name) and the other a local girl from bar. Kenny gasped at the article. "Stan our friend Clyde was killed." He said. Stan almost dropped the pan as he started crying. Kyle then walked into the room. "Kyle Clyde was murdered today." Kyle laughed and said probably the work of that Jason character." Both Stan and Kenny said, "Who the hell is Jason?" Kyle laughed again and then told him the story. "Wow he drowned in a lake? That is harsh." Kenny said. "Anyway let us eat I am famished." Kyle said. The three friends happily went to eating their food.

Meanwhile,

Babe was in her room getting ready for school. She had applied all her makeup and she now looked a lot more beautiful. By this time she was in the shower. She wanted to be really clean for her boyfriend. Surprisingly it was Cartman she hooked up with. Cartman had grown up a lot since he was in the fourth grade. The first thing was that Cartman now talked pleasantly and did not be as racist as he was as a kid. His brown hair somehow managed to turn a dirty blond. Babe now turned off the shower and grabbed a towel. While she was drying off, the door opened quickly and in walked a mysterious figure. Babe had now dried off and exited the shower. She turned and noticed the door was open slightly. She proceeded to walk over to the door and shut it. The figure then grabbed a nearby set of sheers and proceeded to walk over to the confused girl. Babe closed the door and turned around. She screamed Jason was standing there with sheers. Jason walked over to the trembling girl. Babe screamed again and turned to run out of the door. She managed to open the door to her room but Jason was there and stabbed her with the sheers. Babe made a sound of shock and pain then she collapsed to the ground. Jason then walked out of the room but no before placing babe near a sink as though she were checking herself in the mirror.

Stan cleared the table as a full and happy Kyle and Kenny were sitting back. They had a good breakfast. "Come on guys lets go pick up Cartman. Though knowing him he must be at Babe's. Let's go there." Kenny said. Stan and Kyle nodded and they went out the door. It was a beautiful day in South Park the sun was shinning. Kenny noticed that no one was out. It was a short walk to Babe's as she only lived a block or two away. When they got to the house they found that the door was unlocked. It was weird because Babe always locked her door. They went through the door and went up to the room. They did not notice the figure of Jason following them. When they got to Babe's room, Kenny knocked on the door. "Babe are you in there?" He knocked again and found that the door was unlocked. With a perverted grin on his face he opened the door. Inside he found Babe. She was looking in the mirror. "Babe" He said again. He walked over to her. He reached out his hand and touched her. She fell to the ground. He could see a hole in her chest. Dry blood was on her chest. He screamed. The two boys came in when they heard him scream. "What is the….." Kyle said, and then he noticed Babe. "Oh shit, what happened?" Kenny then spoke. "Lets get the hell out of here." The three teens turned around and ran right into the figure of Jason.

**I have to go to bed soon so I will leave it here. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the story. See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3: Injured

Chapter Three: Injured

Stan, Kyle and Kenny screamed. Kenny tried to run away but Jason trapped him. Stan and Kyle managed to run away but Kenny was not as lucky. Jason took a dagger and stabbed Kenny in the hip. Kenny gasped as the pain came. He managed to slowly get past Jason. By this time Jason disappeared. Kyle was worried about Kenny. "Stan where is Kenny?" he said. Kenny managed to open the door. Kyle gasped. Kenny had a dagger sticking out of him. "Kenny what happened?" Stan said looking at the blood oozing down Kenny's side. "He got me. I managed to get away." With that Kenny collapsed. Kyle screamed and knelt down to him. "Kenny! Please don't die. We need you!" Kyle put his hand to Kenny neck. "He still has a pulse. We need to get him to the hospital." With that, Kyle and Stan lifted Kenny and walked to the hospital.

**Sorry for the shortness but I am at school and I needed to get this done. Next chapter coming up soon. See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4: Jason Strikes Again

Chapter Four: Jason Strikes again

Kenny awoke with a moan. "Oh I feel like shit dude. Where am I?" Kenny was a little groggy. He looked around the room and noticed that he had a hospital gown on. Stan and Kyle were by his side. "Hey I am glad that you are finally awake Kenny." Kyle said. Kenny then tried to get up but a blinding pain caused him to lye back down. He then lifted his gown up and noticed a deep gash in the side of his hip. "Holy fucken shit! What the hell happened to me?

Stan and Kyle exchanged nervous glances and then Kyle spoke. "You were attacked by Jason. We managed to get you to the hospital before you lost too much blood." Kenny groaned again. "How long have I been asleep?" Kyle looked at Stan before responding. "You were out of it for two days." Kenny sighed and closed his eyes thinking.

"By the way," Kyle said, "Jason killed two people last night." Kenny gasped. "Who was it?" Stan then spoke up. It was Craig and Wendy."

_Flash back_

_It was a beautiful day in Craig's opinion. He had just started dating Wendy Stan's former girlfriend. Wendy was in a lot of pain since the breakup. Craig then decided that he should try to comfort her. Since then, the two were very close. They went out for movies. One day Craig decided to try fishing. Craig had then spent the whole day buying a harpoon gun to try to spear fish to give to Wendy. Craig was on his way to Wendy's house with some flowers and one hand and a beautifully wrapped package in the other. He could see her house in the distance. What he saw nearly caused him to drop what he was holding. The door was opened and he could hear screaming. He dropped what he had in his hand and ran over to the house. Soon another figure came and picked up the package. With careful hands, the figure opened the box. With the Harpoon gun loaded and ready, it made its way toward the house that Craig had gone through. Crag burst through the open door and saw Wendy on the couch. He went over to her and shook her. No response. He turned her over and gasped. Her throat was slit and she had a gaping hole in her chest. Craig screamed and ran over to the kitchen. He picked up the phone and Dialed 911. A deep voice replied, "Police office, state your emergency please." The figure walked through the door. He could hear talking in the kitchen. He headed for the kitchen with the Harpoon gun in hand. "Yes my girlfriend was found dead. Please you got to get here. The figure went to the light switch and switched off the power to the house. "Alright we will be right…..." The line went dead. "Hello, hello is anyone there." He hung up the phone. The figure was now in the kitchen. Craig sighed and walked over to the fridge. He turned around and there was the masked figure of Jason with the harpoon gun in his hand._

_Craig screamed and turned the other way and ran out of the kitchen. Jason stood still for a moment then he walked slowly afterwords. Craig was running very fast. He reached the stairs and ran up them very fast. When he was at the top he ran straight into the bathroom. He bolted the door and locked it. Then he walked backwards staring at the door. He could hear the footsteps of Jason getting closer and closer. Quickly he grabbed a nearby knife on the table and readied himself. The footsteps paused and then the door pulsed. Jason punched his hand through the door. Craig screamed and ran for the window. Jason now made his way toward the screaming Craig. Craig hurried to loosen the bolt on the window. He managed to get it open. Jason was now really close now. Jason aimed the harpoon at Craig who was just fitting his leg through the window. The Harpoon went right into his face. He screamed and blood was trickling out. Jason then took Craig and threw him out the window. Craig landed on the ground. He was still jerking as the harpoon was lodged deep into his head. A sea of blood was flowing out of him and onto the sidewalk. Then slowly his hands were still. Craig was dead in a matter of minutes. Jason looked at the dead body and slowly he turned around and went down the stairs. _

_End of Flashback_

Kenny put a hand to his mouth. He could not believe it. He then burst into tears. Kyle put an arm around him. Kenny also had a crush on Wendy and wanted to ask her out. Stan was silent as he too was mourning the death of Wendy and Craig. Craig was a good friend to the three teens. "We better tell Cartman that Babe was killed. He will be very upset." Kenny suggested. He was feeling a lot better so he could walk. "Yeah, we should their date was supposed to be tonight." Stan said. Together the three teens walked out of the hospital and over to where Cartman lived.

**Wow that was deep huh? The next chapter will be temporally from Cartman's point of view as he gets ready for a date that will never happen. That chapter will get emotional and depressing. I decided to not kill off Cartman till later. How am I doing with this story? Did I characterize Jason correctly? Also I watched some of the movies I cant quite decide how to kill Jason off in the end. Any ideas? Got to go now. I will be done writing the 5th chapter when you read this. See ya for now!1**


	5. Chapter 5: A funeral

Chapter 5: A funeral

Cartman was busy getting ready for the date of the life time. Today would be the day where he would finally take out Babe. He had grown up and actually become more mature since his younger days. At the age of 16, he was now going out with the popular girl in school. He had even gone as far as buying Babe a little necklace with the initials C loves B. It had a tiny heart on it. He even wrote her a note. It goes as follows:

_Dearest Babe, _

_Over these past few years since you broke up with Kyle, you have really made my life very special. I never got around to saying this but I Love you Babe. Our nights out were really special. I would come home feeling really good about myself. I bought you a necklace to show you how special you are to me. So here is to a good night together. I love you Babe. _

_With Much love, _

_Eric Theodore Cartman_

He decorated it a little bit and then put it in an envelope. Nothing would bring him down tonight. At least that was before the doorbell rang. Putting down the box with the envelope, he went over to the door and opened it. Stan Kyle and Kenny were standing outside the door. "What are you guys doing here? Is it important my date with Babe is almost here? I bought her a present. Guys, what is wrong?" Cartman noticed that the look on Stan, Kyle and Kenny's face was rather grim. "Uh Cartman we have something to tell you. It will upset you. Uh babe s-she uh she uh was uh killed." Cartman could not hear correctly. "Stan did you say that Babe was killed?" Cartman could not believe this. It was not happing. He refused to believe it. "It's true Cartman. We saw her, we thought you were with her. So went to her house and then…." That was as far as he got. Cartman ran out of the house. This was not happing. Babe was not dead. She could not be dead. He was going to go out with her. He had made it to her house. Not bothering to knock he burst through the door. He went up the stairs and found her room. HE opened the door and looked around.

On the floor was Babe. She had a hole in her stomach and her throat had been slit. Cartman stared at the dead body. He knelt down so that he was on the floor with her. Then slowly the tears came. He did not hear Stan Kyle and Kenny come in. He reached out and touched her. She was dead. No more will they spend time together. No more will he hear Babe's laugh. She was gone. He was now in a crying fit. He would not leave her. He was crying so hard now that he could not breathe. Stan walked over to Cartman and said, "I know Cartman. She was a good friend to us all. Cartman could not hear him. Kenny then tried to get Cartman to stand up. Cartman then said, "What kind of asshole would kill her. She was so beautiful and pure? Why would they do such a thing?" Kyle then knew what he had to do. "She was murdered by that killer Jason." Cartman gasped. "I thought he was dead." "He was, but somehow he came back." Kenny said. Cartman then stopped crying. He got up and declared in a low and dangerous voice, "I will make that son of a bitch suffer. I will get my revenge if it is the last thing I do. I will kill whoever did this or die trying." Cartman then walked out of the room with Stan Kyle and Kenny behind him.

A day later, a funeral was held for Babe. Cartman was in the front row and he had a rose. He had the necklace that he was going to give to Babe. When it was his turn to dedicate something to Babe, he nearly lost it. He staggered on up to the podium and said, "I was always there for Babe. She was the best thing that ever happened to me. I was going to give her this necklace but now that she is gone I will now place this necklace in the casket." With that he went over to the casket and placed the necklace inside. After that he lost it. He broke down crying. Kyle came over and comforted him.

When Cartman was in his bed trying very hard to sleep, he felt a cold breeze. He opened his eyes, and gasped at what he saw. There was Babe in a beautiful dress. She smiled at him and Cartman got out of bed to see her. "I miss you so much," he said. She smiled again. She put a hand to his face and kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you Eric. I want you to avenge me. Kill that bastard that killed me. If you want me to I will visit you every night. Good Bye Cartman." With that she faded from view.

Cartman cried again then slowly crawled back into bed. As he was under the covers, he could have sworn that invisible hands wrapped themselves around Cartman as in a hug. He then went to bed knowing that everything was going to be alright.

**I told you it was going to be sad. By this time you might have tears in your eyes or trying to refrain yourself from crying. Read and review for me. I will work on the next chapter in the meantime. Take care now. **


	6. Chapter 6: close friend killed by Jason

Chapter Six: A close friend killed by Jason

Kenny felt really bad for Cartman. He hoped that Cartman would not resort to suicide. After the funeral, Stan decided that he would like to walk around the school. Kyle did not say anything but Kenny was already in line the second Stan had suggested it. As they were walking they herd a scream. Pip came out of nowhere his face sporting a bruise that looked cut up. "Oh he tried to kill me chaps. I just barley got away. He killed Token."

_Flash Back_

_Pip and Token had just got out of school. Token was again bragging about how he could hire someone to do his homework for him. Pip was getting annoyed. They were now passing the old elementary school. "Hey Pip do you want to visit our old days when we went to the place." Pip was rather hesitant as that old building was old and falling apart. In the end he decided to give it a go. The two friends walked across the old gate. A sharp piece of metal fell off the gate and Token leapt aside. Pip noticed that the metal looked very sharp. He would sure hate to be stabbed with that. They headed through the gate and looked around. A figure in the shadows walked up. Noticing the sharp piece of metal on the ground, he picked it up and went to find the kids. Pip was growing very uneasy now. He had the feeling something was wrong. He also felt like they were being followed. He looked behind him but saw no one. Suddenly he heard a scream. Pip turned around and saw Jason stab Token with the jagged metal. Then Jason took out a dagger and hacked Token's body. Blood and stomach fluids flew everywhere. "Nooooooo!" Pip said. Jason looked over at Pip and then started walking toward him. Pip turned around to run. He ran very fast. Suddenly he tripped over his feet and was sent to the ground. There were cuts on Pip's face and body. Noticing that Stan and Company were nearby. He got up very fast and ran toward them. _

_End of Flash Back_

Kenny looked around and saw no Jason. "Pip are you sure about this?" Pip was crying now as Kenny started cleaning his face. "Please let me stay with you! I don't want to die." Kenny looked at the rest then nodded. The four friends started walking again. Jason now came up and saw them. He stood there for a few moments, and then at last headed off toward them. He had the harpoon gun from earlier.

Kenny could see Tweak in the distance. Tweak noticed them, but then got a horrible look in his eye. He was looking past them. Kenny looked back, but could see nothing. He looked around a little more, then faced forward. Again Tweak was panicking. He pointed behind them. Kenny furious now looked behind them. He gasped as he saw Jason heading toward them. Hook in hand. All five boys screamed and ran. Jason ran after them. As they were running Kyle saw Cartman come out of the house. They ran up to him. "Cartman we need to hide in your house." With that they ran inside the house Cartman behind him. They ran up the stairs and like Craig they went in the bathroom. Kyle locked, bolted, and chained the door shut. They ran over to the window and looked out. Jason was near the front door and suddenly he looked up. "Get Down" Kyle whispered. Everyone was on the ground. Outside Jason saw a piece of cloth. He went up to the door and knocked it down. Kyle heard the noise and panicked. "Guys we need to go out the window. Hurry!" Kyle then went over to the window and opened it. The door shook violently. "For god sakes guys hurry!" Kyle screamed. First out of the window was Kyle, then Kenny, then Stan, then Pip, then Tweak. Jason punched a hand through the door. Kyle screamed and yelled, "Cartman hurry!"

Cartman ran to the window as fast as he could. He was almost out when he got stuck in the window. "Guys help me." He said. The door was then knocked down with a vicious punch from Jason. Cartman screamed. Kyle and the others were pulling on Cartman. Cartman could feel him self loosen from the window. Jason was now walking closer and closer to Cartman. Kyle gave one final pull and Cartman came loose just as Jason fired the hook at Cartman.

Everyone jumped out on the roof. They could see Jason grope for them. Everyone jumped off the roof. When the last of them were on the ground, they looked around at the top and saw Jason glare down at them. Without pausing all 5 ran away and never looked back. Jason let them go for now, for Mrs. Cartman came up and investigated the scene. Jason got up and headed for Mrs. Cartman. Mrs. Cartman could do nothing as Jason already fired the hook. Blood soaked the walls and floor as Mrs. Cartman was torn apart.

**Well that is the sixth chapter. How was that for Suspense? I will write more later. **

**Bye for now! **


	7. Chapter 7: Surprise!

Chapter 7: Surprise!

When Kenny knew it was safe he shouted for the others to stop. Kyle fell to the ground clutching his heart. He had nearly got killed and almost watched his friends get killed. "Hey guys! What is up?" They all spun around and gasped as they saw a face that they would never expect them to see. It was Clyde! "CLYDE? But Jason killed you." Clyde smiled rather grimly. "That was not me who was making love to the girl." He laughed at the dumbstruck look on everyone's face. Kenny burst out first. "What the fuck do you mean by that was not you? We saw your name in the paper!" Clyde then told his story.

_Flashback_

_Clyde knew he was in danger. He had gone to a fortune teller the day before Jason wrecked havoc. She said that the world will suffer once again by the one thought to be dead. She then noticed the puzzled look on Clyde's face. "I mean Jason you asshole." She said. Clyde then gasped as he heard the name of the one he feared the most. He had then went to Mephesto and asked to be cloned. Mephesto had actually learned to clone successfully. By the time everything was finished the clone Clyde looked a lot like the original. _

_End of flashback_

"So you were not the one fucking that little bitch?" Kenny said. Clyde laughed a little. "Yeah Kenny it was not me." Clyde shivered a little and looked behind him. He gasped as he saw something that haunted him. "JASON!" Everyone screamed and ran off. Jason was closing in on Clyde. "Clyde, get your ass over here. We don't want to lose you too." Kenny shouted. Clyde took out a knife and threw it at Jason as hard as he can. It landed in his eye with a sickening pop. Jason paused. Clyde then ran over and delivered a piercing kick to Jason. Jason was thrown into the street. A car was near by and crashed right into him. Jason lay still. Kenny gasped at what he saw Clyde do. Then Clyde ran over to Kenny and together the friends were on their way to a subway station. Jason was still for several moments. Then suddenly he got up and stared after where the kids were off to. He went into a nearby knife store. He could see no one. He then walked up to a sharp, shiny Butcher Knife and took it off the mantel. "Hey you!" Someone shouted at Jason. Jason saw Jimbo come at him. "What the hell do you think you're…?" Jason then took the butcher knife and swung it at Jimbo. Jimbo's head was decapitated and blood was everywhere. Jimbo's body then fell down. Jason had the bloodied knife in his hand and walked out of the store.

How was the thing with Clyde I bet you were not expecting that. I do not know how long this story will be, but it will defiantly get scarier. I think we can expect a lot of deaths before the end of the fic come. Well see you for now.


	8. Chapter 8: Subway Battle

Chapter 8: a subway battle

Kyle could see the Subway station in the distance. HE looked behind him and could see Jason pushing his way through the crowd. He screamed at Stan and the others to hurry up. Everyone managed to get to the subway and run down the stairs. Kyle could now see Jason in full view. He was on the top of the stairs. Kyle screamed and ran faster. He could see the train in view. Stan and the others were already on the train. Kyle put on a burst of speed and ran through the doors just as they closed. Kyle collapsed on the floor breathing hard. "We lost him. That was close."

Stan helped Kyle up and the group proceeded to find a seat. Stan stopped dead in his tracks. Kyle looked to where Stan was pointing and gasped. Jason was starting at them between the cars. He pushed open the gate and proceeded to walk toward them. Everyone screamed and ran over to the next carriage. Jason was swinging the Butcher Knife everywhere. A lot of blood spilled over the windows and by the time he got to the other side. The whole car was filled with blood and someone's head had been thrown out the window. Kyle and the others were now at the end of the cart and could see Jason getting closer. Kenny looked around feverishly. All at once he saw an emergency brake.

Thinking quickly Kenny ran over to the brake and pushed it. Jason as well as the whole cart was thrown back. Clyde tripped but kept his balance. Jason got up and looked around. No one was there. He then walked over to the exit. He was halfway through the door when he was tackled. Clyde fell from the sky and pounced on him. Jason was thrown back onto the track but not before throwing the knife at Clyde. Clyde tried to get away but the knife went right into the back of the head. Clyde gasped and staggered over to Kenny. "Kenny I-I want you to avenge me." There was blood dripping down his head. "Take the knife from my head. Kill the mother fucker for me." Kenny raised a trembling hand and pulled out the knife from Clyde's head. Clyde bled a lot and collapsed in a pool of blood.

Kenny then turned to Jason. With all his strength, Kenny drew back the knife and threw it right at Jason's face. Blood spurted out from Jason and splashed onto Kenny. Then Jason collapsed. Kenny trembled then joined the others in finding the way out. Jason's body was laid in a heap. Suddenly a hand groped and pulled the knife out of his head. Jason then got up. HE walked to the exit and proceeded up the steps.

**That was certainly bloody. The next chapter might be the last depends on how I am feeling. It will contain a showdown. The boys try to kill Jason. **


	9. Chapter 9: Showdown with Jason

**I am really sorry for the long delay but I honestly forgot about this story. I hope you enjoy this. There will be one more chapter after this.**

**Chapter 9: Showdown with Jason**

Kenny ran out of the subway breathing really hard. He saw the others a few miles ahead and ran over to them. "Guys we need to figure out how to kill Jason. We need to hurry." Kyle paused and thought about it. "Well in the past, the teens were able to kill Jason temporarily by drowning him and cutting through his neck with propellers. We need to go to Stark's pond. They have boats there. We can use them."

Kenny nodded and looked behind him there stood Jason. Kenny screamed at the others to get a move on. Everyone ran to Starks Pond. Jason stared after them for a few minutes, and then walked in the direction they were going. Kenny was running as fast as he could. Jason was pushing his way through a crowd of people to get to them. Ahead was Stark's pond and the group ran over to the docks. Kyle ran over to the boats and dragged one over. He found a nearby anchor on the end of a rope.

Working quickly he managed to tie the anchor to the end of the rope. When he managed to get it on, he heard the screams of the others. He turned and screamed at what he saw. Jason was standing over Kenny with the bloodied butcher's knife. Jason then stabbed Kenny in the stomach. Kyle screamed as Kenny looked at the wound gasped and collapsed on the ground. Blood was oozing out of the wound and there was a puddle growing near him. Kyle was now angry. With the anchor in his hand he made his way toward a motor boat. Getting inside it he shoved away from the dock and then turned to face his friends. Jason now took the butcher's knife out of Kenny and walked toward Cartman. "Hey ugly over here and kill me. Come on Motherfucker come here!" Kyle screamed at Jason. Jason stared at Kyle for a minute and then started walking toward the water. Kyle prepared the rope and waited. Jason was now in the water walking slowly toward Kyle.

Jason was now up to his head in the water. Then he sunk in the water. Kyle looked everywhere. At one point he looked on the opposite side of the boat. Suddenly, Jason jumped out of the end in which Kyle was not looking and proceeded to get on the boat. He got his arms around Kyle. Kyle tried to get the anchor around him. Jason continued to struggle with Kyle. Finally Kyle managed to get the anchor around Jason's neck. At the same time the boat overturned and Jason and Kyle went into the lake. The anchor worked and slowly began to sink the struggling Jason. Kyle swam over to the boat. Suddenly he was pulled under the water. Jason was trying to drown him. Kyle broke free and swam over to the boat. He pulled the string. It did not start. He was pulled under again. Jason now had a stronger grip on him. Kyle kicked with all his might and managed to surface. Again he pulled the string. This time the boat started and Kyle was relieved. He under again, and Jason now held on to Kyle's leg with one hand. Kyle slowly swam up to the boat. Jason still had a grip on him. Kyle put his hand on the boat and pulled the boat toward the right. It made contact with Jason. Jason could feel the blade slice into him. He then made a nose that sounded like screaming. He released his hold on Kyle. Kyle then pushed on the boat and again the blade went deeper into Jason. Kyle could see grey liquid. He took it as a sign that Jason's head was sliced off. He went under the water and saw Jason's head sink to the bottom. The body was decapitated and floating. Kyle then knew that Jason was dead for good. No one would be able to survive that.

Kyle surfaced and headed back to the boat. He went on it and then rode towards the dock. He made it out of the boat and proceeded to walk toward Kenny. Kenny was still bleeding. Kyle cried for Kenny. Kenny was his friend. "Kyle" Kenny managed to say. "Please help me. Jason, he stabbed me Kyle" Kenny coughed up blood. Kyle was crying now. "You just hang in there Kenny; we will get you to the hospital. You can't die Kenny. I killed Jason and if you die I will never forgive myself. Please you got to hang in there." Kenny grinned and coughed up more blood. "If I die, Kyle please take care of Kelly." "Kenny you are going to live. You got to." Kyle shouted at Kenny. Kenny grinned up at Kyle, gave one final cough and collapsed. Kyle screamed. "Kenny! Kenny!

NOOOOOOOOO!" He shouted at the others to help him to the hospital. Stan picked up Kenny and together the two boys made it to the hospital. When they were at the hospital they went in. They saw a nurse who was nearby. "Please you got to help him." The nurse called a doctor into the room. "Get me a stretcher for this one." The doctor said. His assistant ran somewhere and came back out. He loaded Kenny onto the stretcher. Turning to the boys he said "You better go home, we will take care of him." Kyle sighed. He knew it was no use arguing with the doctor. Turning around he left the hospital with Stan and proceeded to go home.

**How was that? What do you think is Kenny going to die or not. Review and you will find out. I will continue this as soon as I get five or more reviews. If you do not review I will not do this story. **


	10. Chapter 10: All is not what it seems

**Hey everyone! I am so glad that I got some reviews. This is the final chapter. Enjoy the story. **

Chapter 10: All is not over

Kyle awoke the next morning and at first could not remember what happened. Then the memories of last night came rushing back to him. "Kenny" he said. Kenny had been put in the hospital because of Jason. Kyle got out of bed and put on his clothes. He went down to the kitchen and went out the door. He hoped that Kenny would live. Kenny was the best friend he had ever had.

On the way to the hospital, Kyle stopped by Stan's house. He knocked on the door and a very tired Stan answered the door. "Stan I am going to stop by at the hospital to see if Kenny is doing okay." Stan was instantly awake and said, "Alright, let me get my things." Stan then went back into the house. A few minutes later the two boys were on the way to the hospital.

Kyle and Stan were at the hospital in a matter of minutes. When they were inside, Kyle went up to the nurse at the front desk and asked if they could see Kenny. "Yes you can boys, he is doing great. He should be out in a matter of days." Kyle turned to Stan and beamed. Stan looked happy too. The nurse then asked someone to take them to Kenny's room. When they arrived at the room, they saw Kenny sitting up and looking very happy. "Hey guys! How is it going?" Stan and Kyle were very happy that their friend had survived. "We are good Kenny. We are so glad that you made it. We thought for sure you would snuff it." Kyle said laughing. Kenny laughed at Kyle's use of the word snuff. He too thought he would not make it. "Kenny I am so glad that you are okay. After I saw Jason stab you in the stomach, I thought for sure you would not make it." Kyle said. Kenny stared around the room a little bit before asking something, "Is Jason dead?"

Kyle looked at Stan before answering. "Yeah I killed him. I decapitated him with the boat's blade." Kenny relieved put his head on his pillow. The doctor then came in and told the boys that Kenny would be on his feet in no time. The boys were relieved and continued to talk to Kenny.

"How is Cartman? Is he taking the death of Babe well?" Kenny asked. Kyle was silent for a little while before finally answering. "Since Jason died, Cartman has not been seen. After I killed Jason Cartman ran off. He could not take Babe being dead. He forgot that Jason killed her and was planning on telling her. Stan then reminded him and he ran off. We have not heard from him since." Kyle finished with a horrible look on his face. "I thought he got over her." Kenny fell silent and then he turned toward the window. He got up and started walking toward the window, it almost seemed like he was under a trance. "Kenny, where are you going?"

Kenny ignored him and continued walking toward the window. Kyle then ran to Kenny and shook him hard. "Kenny where are you going?" Kyle shouted. Kenny ignored him. He looked out the window and then he turned toward the scared boys. "Kenny God dammit wake up. You are scaring us." Kenny was now different. He had red eyes and he lost all the light and energy that Kenny really had. He walked over to a nearby counter and he noticed that there was a knife there. Slowly he reached toward it and picked it up. He then turned around and faced the scared boys. He then opened his mouth, raised the knife above his head and hissed, "You will be next; he who is thought to be dead is still alive. You have no where to go. I will find you." With that Kenny dropped the knife and collapsed on the ground. Kyle screamed and ran toward Kenny. "Kenny are you alright? Kenny wake up." Kyle then put a finger to Kenny's neck He could not feel a thing. "Kenny's dead?" Kyle turned to Stan with tears in his eyes. Kyle could not figure out why Kenny died but when he took another look at Kenny. Kenny appeared to have a slit neck and blood appeared to ooze on out. He had been cut by some strange force.

**The end **

**How was that? I tried really hard on this chapter. I know I said I would not kill Kenny but I wanted it to be scary. Please review. Please note that I am trying to be a good writer. If you do not like this then let me know what you did not like about it. I told you at the beginning of my first story (Counterstrike Kenny) that I am not used to writing many stories. Try not to sound to mean when you review okay. I hope you enjoyed this story. One other thing, the only reason this is not completed is i may add to it. If you find something wrong with it then i will correct it. If i get more positive reviews then negitive then i will leave it alone. So take care and i hope i did a good job at the end.**


End file.
